Mi Amado Enemigo
by AndyAndrea
Summary: Esta Historia es contada por dos partes la de Bella y la de Edward, por que el desprecio y por que el amor que nace y como es que termina siendo Mi Amado Enemigo.
1. Prefacio

**Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 25 años, estoy casada, no digo felizmente porque sería una vil mentira, mi esposo y yo aparentamos lo que no somos, de puertas hacia fuera la pareja perfecta, un matrimonio envidiable, el matrimonio que toda mujer quisiera tener, Pero de esa misma puerta hacia dentro todo es un desastre, somos desconocidos, totalmente enemigos... **


	2. Cap 1: Como Todo Comenzó

_**Cap. 1: Como Todo Comenzó.**_

Todo era rutina, ir a trabajar, almorzar fuera de casa y lejos de él, volver al trabajo y en la tarde ir a casa pues "mi querido" esposo esperaba por mí para ir a cenar con su grupo de amigos y esposas, hoy había una pequeña diferencia, no era una cena cualquiera pues había comprado un vestido para que estuviéramos coordinados y demostráramos ser la perfecta pareja, que no somos.

—Isabella— gritaba por enésima vez desde el inicio de la escalera.

—¿Qué pasa?—Dije saliendo de mi habitación, terminando de organizar mi peinado.

—Ya vamos tarde—dijo el gruñendo desde ese mismo lugar.

—Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, así que no me presiones—dije tranquila, pues eso hacía que él se enojara demasiado.

—Pero sabes que debemos ir, te gusten o no los eventos… Cariño— él se dirigió hacia la puerta y como todo un caballero dejo que yo saliera primero, para hacia ingresar al auto que nos estaba esperando, la firma de él estaba en el aniversario y la perfecta pareja debía asistir, el evento se realizaría en el Club cercano ala casa que compartíamos ambos.

—Ya hemos llegado—dijo él poniendo su cara de esposo que utilizaba para estos eventos—espero que como siempre te comportes—el salió del auto y me dio la mano para yo baja del él.

Los camarógrafos pedían a gritos que ambos posáramos para ellos, y como no él siempre lo hacía tomaba mi brazo y sonreía, su sonrisa perfecta, que enamora a todas las chicas pero yo fui la excepción.

—Ya sonríe—dijo susurrando en mi oído.

—Si claro que alegría es estar en el lugar que no quiero con la persona que tanto odio ¿no crees?—Mi sonrisa disimulaba las palabras que había dicho, él tomo mi brazo fuertemente, y me beso, pues eso era lo que ahora pedían.

—Eso es todo no mas fotos—Edward sonaba ya casi fuera de sus casillas.

—Cariño no es para tanto, nos amamos y debemos demostrar que somos la feliz pareja que solemos ser en casa—dije soltándome de su agarre que ya lastimaba mi brazo.

—Eres muy sarcástica Isabella, agradece que estamos en público porque o sino…—él prefirió dejar sus palabras inconclusas.

—O si no ¿Qué?—dije retándolo.

—Nada solo compórtate hoy, recuerda que es el aniversario de mi firma y esto debe salir perfecto—

Todo tenían que ser apariencias, Edward vivía de lo que dijera la gente y también de nuestro odio y matrimonio fracasado, nunca estuve enamorada de este hombre, me case por necesidad, por salvar la vida de mi madre que para este momento ya había fallecido, y mi padre hacia unos meses también había muerto.

De mi familia solo había quedado, deudas empresas quebradas e hipotecas, que "gracias" a Edward estaban saldadas, pero hasta que no le pagara el último centavo que había invertido en estas cosas no me dejaría tranquila, sus amenazas siempre se basaban en sino me obedeces te quitare todo y te dejare en la calle, pero ¿cómo terminar en la calle después de estar aguantándome todo lo que él quiere que haga? He estado a su lado por tres largos años, todo es rutina simple rutina.

Edward ya estaba felizmente hablando con sus amigos, y yo aprovecho esta oportunidad para salir del salón donde hay tanta gente hablando de lo que les ha pasado en la semana, y de sus proyectos, mi copa de Whiskey me acompañaba hacia una silla que se encontraba cerca de la piscina. Allí me senté y recordé el momento en el que mi papá me dijo que tenía que buscar la manera de conseguir dinero para los medicamentos que necesitaba mi mamá.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

—Bella, hija tenemos que hablar— mi padre venia del hospital solo y con sus ojos hinchados.

—¿Qué pasa?—ya presentía que no eran buenas noticias.

—Hija tu mamá, está muy grave y las medicinas son muy caras, el médico dice que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, pero que aun así las necesita—Charlie la amaba con el alma.

—¿Que tenemos que hacer?—

—Trabajar el doble el triple pero el problema es que la empresa está en quiebra y ayer hipoteque la casa, para ayudar la empresa a salir a flote y me he endeudado demasiado—Él era el único que trabajaba en casa pues yo estaba estudiando y el no me había permitido trabajar.

—Yo lo hare sabes que daría mi vida por ella—

—Gracias Bella—mi padre me había abrazado y luego de un rato ya estábamos manos a la obra.

Ese mismo día fui a la clínica para relevar a mi padre de cuidar a mi mama, el médico entro a la habitación y me saludo muy formal.

—Tú debes ser Isabella, la hija de René—

—Así es y usted es el médico que la atiende—en asintió y con su carpeta en manos tomo los signos vitales de mi madre y se dirigió a mí.

—¿Me puedes acompañar un minuto?—yo asentí y Salí tras él—Se que tu familia está pasando por un momento muy difícil y yo quisiera saber si tu estas dispuesta a ayudarlos—

—¡Claro!—eso no se preguntaba pero el ¿cómo sabia de la situación de mi familia?

—Charlie me lo ha dicho todo y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero ya que tú has dicho que también quieres ayudarlo, te hare una propuesta y tu lo debes pensar muy bien—yo no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo aquel señor solo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de mi mamá.

—Hare lo que sea necesario—dije tranquila.

—¿Serias capaz de casarte por salvar la vida de tu mama?—esa pregunta un matrimonio por el interés de salvar a mi mamá.

—Claro, lo que sea—volví a repetir.

Ese día, el médico se fue a su casa y yo me quede cuidando a mi mama, temprano en la mañana mi mejor amiga Alice me llamo y minutos más tarde estaba en el hospital conmigo.

—Bella ¿como sigue?—

—Igual, y los medicamentos son los más caros mi padre está buscando el dinero pero al parecer ya nadie le quiere prestar estamos tapados en deudas—Alice me abrazo y consoló un rato.

—Isabella— yo mire a la persona que me había llamado

—¿Dígame?—el solo me hizo señas de que saliera y así lo hice.

—Isabella, ayer te dije si serias capaz de casarte para ayudar a tu familia y me has dicho que si—yo asentí—Bueno yo no sé cómo decirte esto pero necesito que me ayudes con mi hijo, él es una persona buena amable pero ya es momento que siente cabeza y que mas que si se casan y tu así podrás ayudar a tu familia.

**_~~Fin Flash Back~~_**

Mi buena y peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, casarme por el interés de salvar a mi mama y ayudar a mi papá.


	3. Cap2: Como Nos Conocimos

_**Cap.2: Como Nos Conocimos**_

Estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos que no percate de la presencia de alguien más.

—Hola—una voz gruesa, que le pertenecía a un hombre moreno de sonrisa hermosa.

—Hola—mi respuesta no podía ser otra.

—¿Por qué tan sola en un evento tan lleno de invitados?—Cuando me hizo la pregunta se acerco un poco a mí.

—Porque en realidad no me agrada estar, rodeada de gente que no me agrada—

—Valla, la primera mujer que veo que no es como las demás…—Yo mostré sorpresa pues no sabía a qué se refería, y él rápidamente siguió hablando—Quiero decir que no le gusta estar frente al ojo de la cámara.

—Exacto no me gusta—dije poniéndome de pie, ya era hora de que fuera al lado de Edward para que no se fuera a poner histérico luego.

—Y tu ¿cómo es que has llegado a este evento?—Su cara de curiosidad no la podía ocultar.

—Te he estado buscando desde hace treinta minutos ¡¿SABES QUE ES ESO?!—La voz de Edward, me había tomado por sorpresa.

—Solo había salido a tomar un poco de aire y me distraje hablando con el señor—dije mirando a Edward a la cara, pero fue un grave error, su mirada estaba llena de odio e inmediatamente yo me llene de nervios, y me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo poco debido.

—No me interesa lo que hagas, solo ten presente que estás conmigo—Edward tomo mi brazo con tanta fuerza que sentí un ardor insoportable e inmediatamente hice una repulsa a su agarre.

—Suéltame, y si tan poco te interesa lo que haga ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?— Siempre peleas, desde que nos conocimos no pudimos entablar una conversación como gente civilizada, Edward me soltó el brazo y rápidamente me aleje de él.

—Vamos me necesitan y tú debes estar conmigo no por aquí sola, haciendo quien sabe que—sus palabras estaban cardas de rabia.

—¡Ey! No le faltes el respeto— habla el hombre moreno atrás de mi.

—Y usted, ¿quién es? —Edward lo miro de abajo hacia arriba, con superioridad.

—yo soy Jacob Black, mucho gusto, ¿señor?— El moreno ya se había presentado y ofreciéndole la mano a Edward.

—Edward Cullen, el anfitrión del evento—dijo un poco más calmado—y ella es MI esposa Isabella Cullen—esto no podía ser cierto, era la primera vez que se comportaba como un verdadero idiota marcando territorio, un territorio que no le pertenecía.

—Isabella, Edward, me retiro debo encontrar a mi amigo antes de que se valla sin mi—dijo Jacob despidiéndose y caminando hacia el salón.

—Eres idiota o ¿qué?... ¿Con cual derecho vienes y me reclamas como si fuera de TU propiedad?—él hoy se estaba pasando.

—Cariño— me tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos— eres mi esposa y como tal debes comportarte no como si fueras una cualquiera— luego estrujo mí cara como si fuera poca cosa.

—Muy bien dicho Edward soy tu esposa no tu mascota, y si quieres una ve con Tanya y dile que ese puesto está disponible—Sabia que Tanya era algo más que su simple secretaria y como tal le dolería que la tratara como lo que era una sinvergüenza—Te veo en la casa, me voy— tome mi pequeña cartera y fui directo al estacionamiento donde rápidamente llamaron al chofer.

Esta era una situación difícil de manejar y sobre todo si se hacía en público, subí al auto y el chofer rápidamente condujo hacia la gran casa, allí estuve en cuestión de minutos.

Entre a la casa, y fui directo a mi habitación, donde pude pensar con claridad lo que había pasado, mis recuerdos volvieron a invadir mi mente.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

—Está bien señor lo hare, pero que quede claro que lo ayudare porque tengo que hacerlo por mi familia—el hombre asintió, y me dio una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno me presento, me llamo Carlisle Cullen, y por favor nada de señor dime Carlisle—él sonrió y yo también—ven acompáñame a mi consultorio—yo solo lo seguí en silencio, y él iba revisando un tabla con datos, imaginaba que eran los de otro paciente.

—Bueno llegamos—dijo luego de que cruzamos cuatro pasillos—Por favor adelante y toma asiento.

Yo me senté en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, y él se quedo un momento más en la puerta como si esperara a alguien más.

—Entra por favor—dijo nuevamente, luego cerró la puerta, allí fe cuando sentí que un joven de cabellos cobrizos se había sentado junto a mí, sus rasgos de perfil eran como los de un ángel y yo una simple mortal que se casaría por ayudar a su familia.

El chico y Carlisle comenzaron una discusión sobre un matrimonio por conveniencia que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar, y que claro yo necesitaba para salvar mi familia, Carlisle discutió con él hasta el punto de haberle dado una orden y el chico acepto a regañadientes, Carlisle nos dejo un rato solos para que habláramos y nos conociéramos un poco mas pero todo fue en vano.

—Mucho gusto Edward Cullen—dijo el joven.

—Mucho gusto Isabella Swan, pero me puedes decir Bella— ofrecí mi mano y él no la tomo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto una vez de haber dicho mi nombre.

—Tengo veintidós años y ¿tu?—devolví su pregunta un poco nerviosa.

—Tengo 23… yo me casare contigo para darle gusto a mi padre, por nada mas, simplemente no me interesas—dijo él con un tono frio.

Fue en ese momento cuando supe que él y yo no seriamos una feliz pareja, el matrimonio se dio un mes después, mi amiga Alice había asistido como mi dama de honor, la boda fue sencilla, pero siempre fingiendo felicidad pues habían dicho que saldría en los periódicos, no hubo luna de miel ¿para que gastar dinero en un viaje que no íbamos a disfrutar? Mi madre se dio cuenta de nuestra boda y frente a ella tuve que fingir total amor por la persona que ahora era mi esposo, mi padre estaba al tanto d la verdad y me daba consejos que en esta relación no servirían para nada.

El tiempo paso, y con él se llevo toda esperanza de que mi mamá se recuperara, Carlisle me había dicho que ella padecía de un cáncer y que las medicinas no le habían servido, meses después ella falleció, con ella se llevo la vida de Charlie dejándome sola, fue así como herede de mi familia un montón de deudas, la quiebra de la compañía de mi padre y la hipoteca de mi casa, Carlisle le había dicho a Edward que me ayudara con las deudas y todo lo referente al dinero.

Un año después, Edward me había dicho que la empresa de mi padre estaba saliendo a flote, que la hipoteca la había pagado y que las deudas estaban saldadas, pero todo el dinero que él había invertido lo tenía que devolver, pues él solo me estaba haciendo un préstamo, yo termine mis estudios como Administradora de Empresas y me puse al frente de la empresa hotelera de mi padre, y cada año le consigno un porcentaje de las ganancias a Edward, para cancelar la deuda y terminar con este sufrimiento.

**_~~Fin Flash Back~~_**

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	4. Cap3: ¿Por Qué Me Dejaste?

_**Cap.3: ¿Por Qué Me Dejaste?**_

Luego de haberme quitado el vestido, y darme una buena ducha me dispuse a irme a la cama, prendí la luz mi lámpara de mi mesa de noche y saque un libro que tenía bajo la almohada, ya estaba terminando de leer uno de los capítulos, pero un tremendo ruido en la parte baja de la casa me sorprendió.

Decidí bajar pero estaba sola en casa Edward, no había llegado y por lo general la gente del aseo de la casa ya se había ido lo único que tenia a mi mano era los zapatos que me había puesto para el evento, baje despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, rápidamente escuche que algo se había quebrado y el ruido provenía de la sala, me acerque y mire cubriéndome con la pared, pronto me tranquilice, pues Edward estaba sostenido de la chimenea y había arrojado allí una copa de Whiskey, me acerque a él dejando los zapatos en el suelo.

—¿Edward?— avance despacio, no sabía que tan tomado estaba y menos en qué momento se le habían subido las copas.

—Si soy yo… ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?—este hombre ni borracho dejaba de ser rudo.

—No solo me habías a asustado y quería asegurarme que eras tú—dije cortante y dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras, pero él me tomo del brazo y rápidamente me beso de una forma violenta, como pude me aleje de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas que te bese?— pregunto el mirándome un poco más tranquilo.

—Porque… porque…— no sabía que decirle, por primera vez tocaba sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, dulces, pero en ¿que estaba pensando?, el a mi me beso ¿para qué?

—¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?—volvió a preguntar.

—Porque no quiero y punto—esa respuesta era propia de una niña de seis años pero ¿qué le iba a decir?

Subí a mi habitación y allí me encerré, todo paso muy rápido lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido hace unas horas.

**~Flash Back~~**

—Bella, ¿has visto a Edward?—pregunto Rosalie en una de las reuniones que tenían en la empresa de él.

—No en realidad acabo de llegar—respondí— ¿para qué lo necesitan?

—Tenemos una reunión y ya pasó la hora y pues tu esposo no aparece, no contesta el celular y su oficina está cerrada— Rosalie estaba un poco enojada.

—Bueno yo tengo que ir a su oficina, pero lo llamare para que venga rápido—dije dirigiéndome al ascensor.

Rosalie Hale una gran amiga y la socia de Edward en la empresa, al igual que Alice mi mejor amiga sabe lo que me ha pasado y por que el matrimonio con Edward, uno de sus consejos fue que le tuviera paciencia y me mostrara atenta con él y eso era lo que hacía con él, hoy lo invitaría a almorzar tengo un vestido que compre hace poco y lo mejor sería estrenarlo con él, el ascensor me aviso que había llegado al piso indicado, camine directo a la oficina de Edward, pero algo que me pareció muy extraño fue que Tanya Denali no estaba en su puesto de trabajo, y el resto de personal de ese piso estaba allí empacando para ir a almorzar, en el momento que dirigí mi mano a la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió, y de esa oficina salía Tanya organizando su blusa y alisando su cabello.

—Eddy, ¿vamos a almorzar?—ella salía de espalda y yo solo me hice a un lado.

—Tany, sabes que no podemos ser tan obvios, estoy casa…do—dijo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mi, ella solo se giro y me miro tratando de parecer apenada por la situación.

—Buenas tardes—dije tratando de no quebrarme en pedacitos— Edward, Rosalie te está esperando creo que es un asunto de negocios—al decir esto Salí caminando de nuevo hacia el ascensor a un paso rápido.

—Isabella espera—lo escuche decir de tras de mí, pedí el ascensor, rogando para que llegara más rápido que Edward, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

—¿Podemos hablar?—

—Estaré ocupada esta noche, no me esperes en la casa tengo asuntos que resolver en Chicago—dije entrando en el ascensor, y él me siguió.

—No es lo que te imaginas—dijo una vez más estaba tratando de dar explicaciones.

—No imagino nada, no soy niña para imaginar que hacían con la puerta cerrada y ella saliendo tratando de que su cabello no se viera mal, y tranquilo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones—dije mirando el tablero que indicaba los pisos—Como te dije voy de Viaje a Chicago, salgo en una hora, no me esperes, volveré cuando haya arreglado todo.

Arregle un viaje que había pospuesto para unas cuantas semanas y decidí que no quería estar junto a él después de lo que había sucedido.

**~~Fin Flash Back~~**

Mis recuerdos de infidelidad de Edward estaba en medio, él nunca termino con ella y todavía siguen juntos, por eso mi odio hacia él tiene a una mujer que lo ama, que está todo el día con él pero yo estoy sola simplemente porque no permite que tenga mi relación con otra persona, me retiene a su lado como si fuese de su propiedad.

Amaneció y yo ya estaba lista para ir al hotel luego de una noche agitada, no iba a desayunar en casa pues ya tenía planes de desayunar con un nuevo cliente prestigioso, baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido pero al llegar a la puerta su voz me asusto.

—¿a dónde vas tan temprano y sin desayunar?—

—A un desayuno con un cliente—dije cortante.

—Vas muy bien vestida, y organizada más que en otras ocasiones—

—que tratas de decir, se directo por favor—con él no me permitía tener ninguna clase de sentimientos.

—Que no creo que sea reunión de "negocios"—dijo haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

—Yo no confundo lo laboral con lo personal Edward—dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué me dejaste solo en la reunión de anoche?—

—Porque como tú ya sabes no me gustan esa clase de reuniones, y tu comportamiento conmigo se paso de grosero—abrí la puerta y salí de la casa saque las llaves de mi bolso y fui hacia mi auto, un Audi 8.

Llegue a la oficina de mi hotel, donde Ángela me estaba esperando con varias cuentas y algunas reuniones de una empresa en la que iba a ingresar como socia.

—Bella, Emmett McCarthy ha llegado para la reunión que tenían programada—Ángela había entrado a mi oficina.

—Llévalo por favor a la mesa que ya separaste para nuestro desayuno y dile que no demoro mucho—Ángela asintió y salió, luego de un par de minutos salí a su encuentro.

—Buenos días, Emmett—dije tras él

—Señorita Isabella—saludo el muy caballeroso.

—Por favor solo dígame Bella—

—Ok, Bella—dijo sonriendo, nuestro desayuno fue tranquilo, pero a su vez divertido, este hombre fácilmente enamoraría a cualquier chica, pero yo ya tenía un compromiso y no era capaz de faltar a él.

Luego de desayunar hablamos amenamente de nuestros negocios, todo estaba prácticamente cerrado, unas firmas y yo sería socia de este hombre en las empresas de deportes McCarsport, vamos entonces a tu oficina a firmar los documentos, él se levanto de la silla y como todo un buen hombre me ayudo a mí a levantarme de la mía, caminamos hacia mi oficina en medio de charlas y risas, mi cara me dolía de tanto reír, y también por cada sonrojo que él me hacia producir con varios de sus comentarios, pero no todo era alegría, al llegar a mi oficina de mi se apodero un nerviosismo inmenso.

—Valla desayuno Isabella—Edward estaba allí sentado en mi silla, mis piernas las sentí como gelatina

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunté tratando de fingir que no me afectaba su presencia y actitud.

—Vine porque quería saber quién era ese cliente tan importante como para dejar a tu esposo tirado como si nada en la casa—

—Claro, bueno si viniste solo para eso entonces—mire hacia la puerta donde estaba Emmett y lo hice pasar—Emmett te presento a mi esposo Edward Cullen, Edward te presento a Emmett McCarthy—

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	5. Cap4: ¿Celos?

_**Cap.4: ¿Celos?**_

Un momento incomodo para mí se formo cuando ninguno de los dos se soltaban las manos.

—Emmett ¿firmamos el contrato?—ambos me miraron percatándose de mi presencia.

—Claro socia—dijo con una gran sonrisa y soltando la mano de Edward, luego de las firmas y varios comentarios é ya se iba devuelta a Chicago a ultimar detalles y a organizar un gran evento para el lanzamiento de la firma—Nos veremos dentro de poco nuevamente Bella—dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—así será, nos irá bien con todo lo planeado te lo aseguro—dije riendo gracias a Emmett recordé que era volver a sonreír.

Emmett se marcho a su habitación de mi hotel, yo estuve allí en mi oficina un rato mas, con Edward en silencio algo raro ya que él no me dijo ni una sola palabra, mientras terminaba de organizar algunos documentos y demás cosas.

—Ángela, por favor vienes a mi oficina—la llame a la recepción que era donde ella laboraba.

—Dígame, Bella—dijo cuando ya estaba en el lumbral de la puerta.

—Ya hice todo lo que teníamos pendiente, así que iré a florida hoy en la noche, para supervisar cómo va el hotel, por favor atiendan muy bien a Emmett, haz que él se sienta como en su casa—dije tomando mi bolso y saliendo de mi oficina Ángela me siguió al igual que Edward.

—Bueno Bella, entonces que tengas un buen viaje—

Camine junto con Edward a hacia el estacionamiento del hotel, fui hacia mi auto pero Edward impidió mi entrada en él.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que viajabas a Florida?—

—Porque mis cosas a ti no te interesan, a ti solo te interesa que yo te pague la deuda, nada mas o ¿sí?—

—¿Adónde vas ahora?—¿Edward estaba interesado en lo que yo haría en este momento?

—Voy de compras, tengo que estar presentable mañana—dije mirándolo a los ojos

—¿Te puedo acompañar?—pregunto él mirando el piso.

—¿Cual es el punto Edward? ¿Qué quieres?—pregunte un poco a la defensiva.

—Solo te quiero acompañar—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Es que acaso has peleado con Tanya?—mi pregunta fue inoportuna, pues cambio de actitud de un segundo a otro.

—No te metas en mis asuntos—dijo tomándome de los hombros y aprisionándome contra mi auto.

—Yo no me puedo interesar por tus asuntos, pero tú si tienes que cuestionar los míos—dije moviéndome para soltarme de su agarre—Suéltame me estas lastimando Edward.

Lentamente fue soltando su agarre y fue acercándose a mis labios pero esta vez de una forma suave y pasiva, yo me paralice y me deje llevar por el momento, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y automáticamente mis manos fueron hacia su cabello cobrizo y sedoso, fue el beso que había soñado, Edward termino el beso y yo retire mis manos de él.

—Bueno tengo que irme—dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto el tomo la puerta y cuando me vio dentro la cerro con suavidad.

—Te acompañare—dijo sin más y se subió a su volvo.

Durante la tarde en el centro comercial fue tranquilo el llevaba mis cosas y me acompañaba de tienda en tienda, ninguno de los dos hizo comentario alguno, solo faltaba hacer una compra y no era en el centro comercial, fuimos al estacionamiento y Edward guardo mis bolsas en su auto, yo conduje hacia el aeropuerto y él me siguió, y entre rápidamente y fui a una de las aerolíneas recomendadas por Rosalie.

—Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos colaborarles?—una chica rubia le pregunto a Edward ignorándome completamente a mí.

—Buenas tardes, necesito dos pasajes de avión a Chicago para esta noche—dije tajante a la chica de la aerolíneas.

—¿A nombre de quien hago los boletos?—dijo la Chica dirigiéndose a mí.

—A nombre de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen—Él se me había adelantado yo necesitaba dos uno de ida y de vuelta, mire a Edward sorprendida no sabía que él también quisiera viajar, el se me acerco a mi oído y susurro—te quiero acompañar si no es mucho problema, ella hizo los tiquetes y cuando se los entrego a Edward, él los devolvió—Por favor sillas conjuntas.

—¿Perdón?—dijo la chica fingiendo no haber escuchado a Edward.

—Sillas conjuntas viajare con mi esposa—dijo esto tomándome de la mano como si en estos tres años nuestra relación fuese maravillosa, la chica volvió a editar los tiquetes y se los dio a Edward, yo solté su mano y me dirigí al auto, pero él me corto el paso.

—¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?—pregunto, tranquilo.

—¿Por qué quieres viajar conmigo?—pregunte antes de responder.

—Yo formule la pregunta primero—

—Y yo merezco respuesta a varias que te he formulado en estos tres años—dije mirándolo a los ojos, que por primera vez no me veían con desprecio.

—Quiero compartir tiempo contigo—

—Valla Edward Cullen, quiere pasar tiempo con una persona que no quiere, ¿por que mejor no compras otro boleto y llevas a Tanya?— mis palabras salían de mi boca con tal rapidez que no me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que decía.

—¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera?—

—¿Por qué me has humillado tanto?—Él sabía que me refería a Tanya, y prefirió quedarse callado.

No quería hablar con él, sabía que todo esto era por celos un sentimiento que crecía en mí, lo amaba y a la misma vez lo odiaba, ¿por qué me case con él? ¿Por qué mejor no espere a quedarme en la calle y tener un buen amor para mi vida? El camino a casa, fue corto y Edward ya había aparcado para simplemente abrir la puerta de mi auto y ayudarme a bajar.

—¿Que le han hecho a mi esposo?—dije en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto él mirándome a los ojos

—Nada, solo que tengo que alistar mis maletas y… y… estaba pensando en voz alta—dije con un poco de nerviosismo.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	6. Cap5: Mis Recuerdos Y Una Mala Noticia

_**Cap.5: Mis Recuerdos Y Una Mala Noticia**_

Ir a la habitación y alistar mis maletas fue un poco rápido, al salir de mi habitación vi a Edward en la puerta mirando hacia las escalas, al verme con las maletas subió y sin decir nada las tomo y las llevo al auto de él.

_**POV: EDWARD**_

Estar casado durante tres años ha sido algo raro, Jasper mi hermano y mejor amigo sabe por todo lo que he tenido que pasar, el matrimonio al que me sometí por darle gusto a Carlisle y Esme, la muerte de mis suegros, la deuda de mis suegros, y el casi odio que tengo hacia Bella, él sabe como la he tratado y ella como ha reaccionado, los desplantes hacia ella, la humillación a la que la sometí la vez que nos encontró a Tanya y a mi saliendo de la oficina organizando nuestras ropas, ese fue el día en el que en realidad sentí verdadera culpa, pues ella no me había sido infiel durante el tiempo de casados, el día del aniversario de mi empresa, todo los invitados se acercaron a saludarme y ella desapareció de mi lado, por un momento pensé que había ido al baño así que me hice cerca del mismo a esperarla pero nadie salía, una chica rubia y elegante entro y al salir la intercepte y pregunte si había alguien en aquel baño y ella me respondió con una negativa, en ese momento me dedique a buscarla, al pasar por una ventana me doy cuenta que estaba cerca a una de las piscinas hablando tranquilamente con un personaje que nunca en mi vida había visto, una carga de furia me invadió y tuve la necesidad de ir y arrebatarla del lado de ese tipo, todo fue muy ligero yo le reclamaba y ella se defendía, hasta que en el momento menos indicado y con sus ojos oscurecidos menciono a Tanya, eso me hizo sentir el hombre más idiota del mundo y al mismo tiempo mi furia aumento, ella se marcho dejándome solo y yo preferí salir del evento e ir a un bar, mi chofer me había acompañado y a la madrugada me llevó de regreso a casa donde hice tanto ruido que desperté a Bella, estaba horrorizada, en un arrebato de deseo la bese, por un momento pensé que me respondería a ese beso, pero fue lo contrario ella solo se alejo de mí, eso me había frustrado completamente, ella se alejo de mí y yo en la sala quedé cómo idiota pensando que hacer para remediar todo lo que le he hecho.

La noche fue larga yo decidí ya en la madrugada ir a mi habitación y organizarme al bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina, yo me devolví para invitarla a desayunar pero ella rápidamente me dijo que tenía reunión de negocios y salió, yo decidí seguirla llegamos al hotel de la familia Swan, desde donde había aparcado vi a Bella entrar a su oficina y minutos después salió camino al restaurante del hotel, yo salí de mi auto y entre la primera en verme fue Ángela la secretaria de Bella quién me dijo que ella estaba en una reunión y que demoraba un poco, yo fui derecho a la oficina de ella, estuve esperando por unos 20 minutos hasta que hoy una voz varonil y la de ella, cuando al fin entraron ella se puso nerviosa, vi que tomo aire y rápidamente nos presentó, rápidamente lo mire de pies a cabeza pero la ira aumentaba y yo trataba de controlarla, Bella y Emmett, firmaron varios papeles y cuando el salía vi que por un momento coqueteo con ella y ella solo sonrió.

Estuvimos allí un par de minutos mas y ella llamo de nuevo a Ángela y le dijo que iría a Florida ella no me lo había consultado, ¿acaso no quería que yo supiera sus planes, seria que tendría a su amante allí? Ese día no quise ir a trabajar, todo estaba al día, hoy seria la sombra de Bella, después de un día en el centro comercial fuimos al aeropuerto donde compramos dos tiquetes de avión para nosotros, al volver a casa empaque rápidamente y lleve mi maleta al auto, cuando volví por Bella, ella salía de la habitación con las suyas, le ayude a bajarlas y a llevarlas al auto, ambos subimos al auto y yo conduje directo al aeropuerto , el vuelo salía a las 7:00 pm a Florida.

—¿Que tienes que hacer en Florida?—pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

—Revisar algunas cosas del hotel de ahí—dijo mirando una revista que hace poco había comprado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allí?—

—Yo tengo que estar allí, el tiempo que sea necesario… tú te puedes devolver cuando quieras—dijo con su voz fría, sabía que todo eso era mi culpa yo la había cambiado y ahora quería solo una oportunidad de que ella me conociera realmente y esperaba que este viaja cambiara las cosas.

—Programe vacaciones para mi ayer—dije mirando mis manos.

—Me parece bien…—dijo dando vuelta a la pagina que había terminado de leer.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 2035, favor dirigirse a la salida numero 5 gracias–Ya era hora de tomar el vuelo y con él recuperar tres años de matrimonio desastroso.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la salida y entramos al avión ambos tomamos los puestos ya pedidos, el avión despego y Bella se durmió rápidamente, ¿cómo decirle que la quería después de haberle hecho tanto daño?, ya habían pasado cinco horas de vuelo y Bella despertó bajamos del avión tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel, Bella había tomado la suite y sus empleados la atendían como todo una reina como lo que era.

—¿En dónde vas a dormir?—me repregunto cuando entramos a la habitación.

—En el sofá—dije señalándolo.

—Que descanses—dijo y cerró la puerta de la habitación, estar en un sofá solo a unos metros de una mujer maravillosa que por idiota estaba perdiendo, la mañana llego rápidamente y cuando me levante ya no vi a Bella.

Me bañe me puese una bermuda y una camiseta y unos converse y salí de la habitación buscando a mi esposa, cuando llegue a la recepción la vi pero estaba sonriendo con un tipo rubio.

—Bella—dije llamando su atención, ella se giro tranquilamente pero con sus ojo abiertos como platos—podemos desayunar juntos—ella solo asintió y se disculpo con aquel hombre y fuimos directo al restaurante.

¿Cómo iniciar de nuevo una relación con ella?, el desayuno fue tranquilo, ella se levanto de la mesa y se fue, yo por mi parte me dispuse a llamar a Jasper y preguntarle que debía hacer para reconquistarla, el solo me dio un par de consejos que esperaba que funcionaran con ella y hacer que este mal matrimonio funcionara.

El día fue largo, no volví a ver a mi esposa, pero las camareras, y todas la mujeres me acechaban así que decidí ir a la habitación y esperar allí a que ella regresara, entre al correo y lo primero que vi fue un mensaje de Tanya.

"Edward Cullen, te juro que si no vuelves conmigo, nuestro hijo deja de existir".

Un gran problema haberme acostado con ella, y dejarla embarazada, pensé que era diferente,¿ Y ahora qué hago? ¿Reconquisto a Bella o Regreso con Tanya?.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	7. Cap6: Una Oportunidad Pov: Bella Edwar

_**Cap.6: Una Oportunidad**_

_**Pov: Bella.**_

Edward estaba muy raro, pero de él no me puedo esperar nada bueno , al llegar al hotel yo dormí en la cama y él en el sofá, la noche trascurrió tranquila y sin problema me levante temprano me organice y fui directo a mi oficina donde tenía que ver cuáles eran los asuntos importantes que resolver, Mike el idiota de m contador no había hecho bien algunas cuentas y eso nos estaba perjudicando, cuando fui a buscarlo lo vi coqueteando con una de las recepcionistas creo que era la nueva Jessica Stanley.

—Mike, te espero en mi oficina, para que veamos cual es el problema con este hotel—dije sonriendo.

—Claro Bella—dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa — si quieres lo hacemos ya yo sonreí le iba a decir que si pero la voz de Edward me tomo por sorpresa.

—Bella— yo me gire lentamente y lo enfrente— podemos desayunar juntos—la petición y su voz tranquila me hicieron aceptar con un asentimiento.

—Mike, ¿te parece si nos reunimos después de mi desayuno?—

—Sí, claro—dijo mirando a Edward de una forma retadora.

Edward por su parte no le prestó atención, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante el desayuno fue totalmente tranquilo, no pensé que Edward y yo tuviéramos un momento sin discusiones, yo termine mi desayuno y me levante de la mesa dejándolo solo allí, fui a mi oficina donde estaría con Mike el resto del día, para mí el día fue eterno, era la primera vez que extrañaba a Edward y no sé porque pero algo estaba mal, mi intuición me decía que algo estaba por pasar, mi reunión con Mike la termine a las cinco de la tarde ya no me sentía bien, al salir de mi oficina escuche a las chicas de la recepción hablar de Edward, sobretodo la chica nueva esa tal Jessica, mis sentimientos crecían cada vez más con el paso del tiempo sabia que me enamoraba de Edward, pero también era cierto que terminaría lastimada, cuando llegue a la suite que compartía con Edward, lo vi con la Tablet en sus manos y pero con una cara de horror, yo decidí ir directo a la ducha y a cambiar mi ropa por una pijama, cuando salí del baño Edward estaba sentado en mi cama.

—Te invito a cenar—su voz tenía un tono de preocupación o eso era lo que parecía.

—No tengo ganas de salir—dije sentándome a su lado.

—¿Y si llamamos para que nos suban algo de comer?—esto era preocupante desde ¿cuándo Edward con tanta amabilidad para conmigo?

—Que sucede Edward, dime la verdad—exigí sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Quiero que… que… empecemos de nuevo esta relación—esto me había tomado por sorpresa, ¿Edward queriendo reiniciar una relación?, yo no fui capaz de hablar y él retomo la palabra— sé que he sido un idiota, sé que no merezco otra oportunidad.

—Me desconciertas, tienes cambios de humor muy raros, dime ¿quién me garantiza que dentro de un momento no me vuelvas a tratar como lo hacías hace dos días?—

—Por favor—rogo una vez su mirada era pacifica y a su vez sincera.

—Está bien una cena, tranquila no creo que le haga daño a nadie—dije cediendo, él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, su sonrisa nunca la había visto solo el día de nuestro matrimonio pero no era verdadera sonrisa solo las fingía, esta era autentica y en sus ojos un brillo hermoso apareció yo me puse un vestido suave de playa, y él solo cambio su camisa, salimos de la suite, él pidió el ascensor y ambos entramos; El tiempo en el ascensor pareció un soplo, él tomo mi mano y me halo suavemente para salir de allí, cuando íbamos hacia la puerta del hotel Jesica lo miro como si le quisiera saltar encima, así que decidí ir con ella y darle una pequeña tarea.

—Jesica por favor, si alguien llama preguntando por mí, por favor di que salí con mi esposo a cenar—ella me miro y miro a Edward que me esperaba al pie de la puerta.

—Si señora así lo hare—dijo y volvió a atender a un par de clientes que habían a cavado de llegar.

Edward y yo, caminamos por poco tiempo, y entramos a un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana, tomamos una mesa para dos, un mesero nos atendió, yo ordene Risotto y él ordeno Espaguetis a la carbonara, junto con vino tinto.

La cena fue estupenda, Edward y yo hablamos de gustos, pero él dijo que no era el único sitio al que me quería llevar así que él pago la cena y salimos del restaurante.

—¿Hacia dónde, vamos?—pregunté cuando él me tomo de la mano como una verdadera pareja.

—Ya lo veras—dijo sonriendo.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos entramos a una discoteca poco iluminada, con música muy bailable el tomo una mesa y allí nos atendió uno de los meseros, el pidió cerveza y yo un Martini, nos tomamos las bebidas y él se levando y me ofreció la mano, yo la tome sin pensarlo, nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile y bailamos un buen rato reímos y una vez más nos besamos, era la primera vez que era tierno, si este era el verdadero Edward, yo fácilmente podría aceptar sus disculpas y entregar mi corazón sin problemas.

—Quiero que por favor me des una oportunidad—dijo en mi oído

—¿Qué pasa si vuelves a cambiar?—

—No lo hare lo prometo.

—¿Que te hizo cambiar de actitud?—

—Los celos—

—¿Celos?—

—Sí, los celos, ver como los hombres te coqueteaban y tu como sonreías—

—Pero yo no tengo ningún interés por estar con otras personas—

—Jasper, me hizo abrir los ojos y me dijo que tenía a mi lado una mujer única, y que la perdería si seguía con mi actitud—Yo le sonreí, Edward me hizo sonreír por primera vez en tres años, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad?

* * *

_**Andy.**_


End file.
